


oh, to be in love

by Soqquadro



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I am soft for them, M/M, Poetry, poems go in pairs because ineffable idiots do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soqquadro/pseuds/Soqquadro
Summary: There are thingsunsaidunspeakablein the curve of his smile.-Honey fills your mouthhearing his name,as you pretendit is not spokenwith hatred.One to the waiting and one to the fearful.





	1. poem for the pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepySnekofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySnekofDoom/gifts).

There are things

unsaid

unspeakable

in the curve of his smile.

-

You can read them all

your hand outstretched

your soul patiently

waiting

for so long

to wait means nothing

more than to love.

-

There are things

he says

and he means not

in the heaven blue of his eyes.

-

You can hear him

crying out for you to go

and to stay

and to come home

as if

there is a home for you to know

away from his closed arms.

-

There are things

he does

sometimes

untouched by fear.

\- 

You have cherished

every caress

remembered

every wound

since the feathers of his wings

through your hair.

\- 

It burned

as only the holy burns

and you loved him

_you loved him_

as you only loved the stars.

\- 

There are things

you know

and knew eternally

hidden in soft-spoken words.

\- 

His lips lingering on a greeting

his gaze longing and afraid

until

it is no more.

-

There are things

old and new

fragile still

between your grazing fingers.

\- 

He smiles

and it's a nova

exploding

with light.

It does not hurt.

It does not burn.

\- 

There are things

you never learned

and yearned for

in the tenderness of his mouth.

-

You have all

the rest

of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there!  
fandom is still new to me and very scary, but I hope you somewhat liked an humble attempt at poetry!  
both poems were originally posted on my tumblr (@[non-writingwriter](https://non-writingwriter.tumblr.com/), if you're interested or want to yell about just about anything with me, new friends are always welcome), thought I'd share them on here too because it's where all my writing usually ends up anyways (〃´∀｀)


	2. poem for the prisoner

Oh, to be in love

with his careful hands

and his sunset hair

with the warmth of his eyes

in your darkest nights.

-

Honey fills your mouth

hearing his name,

as you pretend

it is not spoken

with hatred.

-

Oh, how wrong to believe

you could ever

_loathe_

the kindness of his words,

the beaconing light

of his soul

guiding your own.

-

They speak of war

of tarnish and smoke.

You adore his every scar

and you slowly stop

listening.

-

They speak of sin

of forgiveness and ire.

But they’re bitter

they’re cold

and his gaze is sweeter

than the Fruit ever was.

-

His love coils tight

around your lungs.

You do not know

whether you are treasure

or prey.

You will not ask.

-

He sets you free

your heart a frightened dove

cradled

in gold.

He does not know

freedom is a noose

to a captive bird.

-

Oh, to be in love

with his rare smiles

to worship

everything in him

that is not holy.

Blasphemy singes your tongue

and you feel

alive.

-

Love is no sin

earnest and frail and

tender and eternal

his love is no sin

and you will not

regret.

-

Your Fall is

a blind dive

into the nothing

Below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we go with the companion piece :)  
they were written just a few days apart and I have been quite reluctant on sharing them initially, but I figured once I did it the first time I could do it a second one, so here we are (‘-’*)  
once again, hit me up on tumblr @[non-writingwriter](https://non-writingwriter.tumblr.com/) if you like, and hope you enjoyed the reading!


End file.
